What I did during Kimmy's Graduation
by NoDrogs
Summary: Short minific, a sequal to 'A Small Possibility'


-1FICLET 1

"What I did at Kimmy's Graduation…"

By: NoDrogs

_Takes place after the events in 'A Small Possibility'. The following characters, except for Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible, are the creations and Property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go are my own creations, but permission is granted to anyone who wants to use them in their stories as long as I get a mention. _

Shego set in the auditorium of Middleton High, Kasy Ann Possible perched on her lap. Next to Shego sat Mrs. Dr. Possible, holding the black haired Sheki Go Possible. Dr. Possible and the tweebs were sitting on the other side of Dr. Possible. The tweebs were occasionally looking over to steel peeks at their nieces.

The tweebs didn't get to see much of the newest set of Possible twins, mainly because Kim didn't trust Tim and Jim not to try to experiment on the two little girls. Shego had offered to explain to the two young boys EXACTLY what would happen to them if they messed with her daughters, complete with a demonstration of plasma-power, but Kim had talked her out of that. Shego was instead now renting an apartment house, complete with a play room for the two babies. Except for when the two Dr. Possible's were babysitting, Kasy and Sheki stayed at Shego's place. Since, of course, you couldn't expect them to be without their mothers (both of them) that now meant that Kim spent most of her time… when not at school… with Shego.

Shego smiled at the thought. Having Kim in her bed definitely made up for all the late night, 2 or 3 AM feeding calls. Plus, there was the sensation of holding either little Sheki or Kasy and feeding her from a bottle, while watching the red haired former cheerleader breastfeed their other daughter, that sent a warm glow through Shego's heart. Of course, she'd have to deny that, loudly, if anyone except Kim ever found out.

Up on the stage, Kim's eyes scanned the crowd, easily spotting Shego. Even if it wasn't for the slightly older woman's exotic skin tones (which matched the color of their children's skin perfectly), Kim felt she could have found Shego in a crowd that would fill a professional football arena. Today, Shego wasn't wearing her trademark green and black jumpsuits. Instead, she wore a dark olive sweater and black skirt. Kim thought of the warm, supple body under the drab sweater and felt her face flush a little. It wasn't just Sheki and Kasy's late night feeding sessions that were causing Miss Possible, high school student (and about to be high school graduate) to lose sleep these nights. Shego, in bed, was considerably more experienced then Kim (who had been a virgin during most of her pregnancy) and very creative.

Shego saw Kim look at her. The distance from where Kim was sitting on the stage and where Shego was sitting in the audience should have meant that there was no way Shego could have known, but Shego knew that Kim was looking straight at her.

"Wave to mommy!" Shego cooed to Kasy. "Wave to mommy."

"Oh, is that Kimberly's daughter?" said the woman sitting next to Shego, on the opposite side as Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"One of them." admitted Shego.

"I heard all about Kimberly's little 'accident' from my daughter." the woman chattered on cheerfully. "Still, perhaps it worked out for the best. Let Kimberly retire from the cheerleading squad and let my Bonnie take over."

Shego nodded, focusing on not losing her temper.

"Such a strange coloration." continued the woman, then noticed that Shego shared it also. "Oh, are you a relative of the father?"

"Something like that." said Shego.

The woman reached over and pinched Kasy's cheek. "Well, she's just adorable whoever the father is… "

Kasy frowned at the pinch and Shego quickly bounced Kasy up and down a little to distract the young child… 'Come on, kid…' though Shego. 'Don't light up… just ignore it…'.

Both Kasy and Sheki had inherited more then Shego's pale white/greenish skin color. Both babies, when they got upset, had their little hands begin to glow green. Wade had scanned them and insisted that, so far, the light shows were just that so far… light. Neither infant seemed yet able to produce enough power to hurt themselves or anything they came in contact. Still, Shego and Kim tried to keep them out of sun-light and discourage power displays such as that one.

The bouncing tactic work… Kasy gurgled happily, forgetting about the pinch.

On stage, Kim had stood up and was standing behind the podium. "When I was growing up, " she said over the auditorium's PA system, "my parents always told me that anything was possible for a Possible. Now, looking back at my years in Middleton High…"

The woman, not realizing how close she came to seeing a display of super-powers, continued to natter on, ignoring Kim's speech. "Why, if my Bonnie hadn't been so busy with the cheerleading squad, she might be the one up there is valedictorian. "

"You don't say." said Shego, wishing the woman didn't say. 'Come on, Kim' thought Shego to herself. 'You know I hate waiting…'

The ceremony seemed to drag on and on. When Kasy started to get restless of being held in Shego's arms, Shego traded with Mrs. Dr. Possible for Sheki. Surprising, of the two, Sheki seemed the more patient; odd considering she was the one to inherit Shego's black hair, complete to a greenish sheen under the right lighting.

"Is that the other one?" asked the woman.

"Doy." muttered Shego. Sheki had the same skin color, Kim's mother had been holding it, and Sheki was even wearing a pink romper (complete with a tracking microchip provided by Wade) that exactly matched Kasy's.

"You know, I always wondered who the father was." said the woman. "I mean, what kind of man impregnates a young, naïve high-school girl and then just leaves her?"

"I'm sure I couldn't say." said Shego. 'Not a villain anymore… Keep cool… wait for Kimmy…'

"You're obviously a relative…" said the woman. "Do you know where the father is?"

Shego thought of Dr. Drakken, the man who probably most qualified as the twins' father, since he was the one who made the retrovirus that impregnated Kim with Shego's DNA.

"In jail." said Shego.

The woman gasped, then clicked her tongue. "Just goes to show you… who would have thought, a nice seeming girl like Kimmy, sleeping around with a criminal."

It was the seeming that did it, Shego decided. A tiny touch of energy and…

Mrs. Rockwaller suddenly yelped as her folding metal chair collapsed under her.

"And that…" said Shego, softly to Sheki, "…is how one uses plasma powers."

Sheki stared up at Shego, as if taking in every word that Shego was saying. 'Don't be silly' thought Shego to herself. 'She's not even a year old.'.


End file.
